My Date With A CrumpleHorned Snorkak
by FelixFelicis11
Summary: Hey, my first RonLuna oneshot, I enjoyed writing this, so I hope you enjoy it. Ron and Luna go to Hogsmede, but nerves get the better of Ron, so it's Luna to the rescue!


**Author's Note: This is a sweet little one-shot about Ron and Luna, I had a blast writing from Ron's point of view so I hope you enjoy it!**

Bloody Hell. Bloody, Bloody Hell. What had I gotten myself into? "I can't do this, Harry!" I cried as I did a nervous dance in front of our bathroom mirror. "Why am I doing this, Harry?" I asked, looking out the doorway to Harry, who was lying, quite contently, on his four-poster bed, reading _Which Owl?_

"Because you like her," he said simply, briskly turning the page of his book.

"How can you be reading at a time like this?" I asked frantically, trying to wipe the sweat off my forehead.

"Well, Ron, due to the fact that Snape was so kind to give me detention during the Hogsmede trip, I have nothing better to do while I wait, and since I got tired of listening to you worry about a half hour ago, this was the only thing left to do."

"But it's _Luna_!" I exclaimed, "How can I go to Hogsmede with _Luna_!" Harry ignored me, thanks mate, what a pal you are. I gave myself one last look in the mirror, I was wearing a thick hand knitted sweatshirt and thick gray pants, but my hair was sweaty and was sticking to my face.

"I look like Filch!" I whimpered.

"No you don't," Harry said reassuringly. "Filch is much more attractive."

I contained the urge to pummel him.

"You're funny," I said bitterly, stepping out of the bathroom and grabbing my robe.

"What are you doing?" Harry asked, looking up from his book.

"It's freezing, and the ground is covered in snow!"

"Really? That's a very romantic atmosphere…" he muttered.

"Will you _shut up_!" I shouted. "What time is it…?" I asked gingerly.

"Three twenty-six," he replied crisply, snapping his book shut and jumping up from the bed.

"I have to meet Luna in four minutes!" I cried out desperately.

"You better get going then," Harry said as he led me out to the common room, a smug look on his face.

"What am I supposed to do, what should I say?" I asked.

"Say what you feel-"

"Ha!" I heard a familiar voice laugh. Hermione was striding up to us, a smirk across her face. "I can just imagine the conversation now! "_Hi Luna, don't you just love food? I prefer chicken legs myself, I just love how you can carnivorously rip off all the meat with your teeth in one go! Even better is the pudding, the way you can shove it all in your mouth at the same time like a monkey, and have the food that couldn't fit in dribble down and land in your lap-_"

"Shut up, Hermione," I spat. Why am I friends with these people again?

"A little testy, aren't we?" she asked, still smiling. I made a gesture with my hand that made her clear off, but then I saw Luna.

She was standing in her radish earrings, she was wearing blue robes, her big eyes were darting around eagerly and nervously at the same time. "Well, have fun," Harry grinned and walked off to his detention.

"Hi, Luna," I choked, walking up to her.

"Hello, Ronald," she said calmly. We stood awkwardly for a moment. "You do know that your hair is very sweaty?" she asked, "It's all stuck to your head."

"Yeah," I muttered nervously, "I got really hot…"

"Snuff-Glump fever I bet, it happens when you least expect it." I didn't bother to ask what in the name of Merlin she was talking about.

"Shall we go?" she asked, smiling. I nodded, wiping my forehead again. Calm down Ron, you can do this…WHAT AM I ON ABOUT? OF COURSE I CAN'T!

"It's a lovely afternoon," she exclaimed as we trampled through the snow. I nodded, God, was that all I could do?

We walked for a while, she didn't seem to want to go into any shop, we just walked, silently. Suddenly, she grabbed my hand. No warning, nothing romantic, she just…grabbed it, right then and there. "I've liked you for a while," she cooed. I, you guessed it, nodded. "I like how you are so honest, you say what you feel," she continued, "you can be quite rude though, but I find you funny." I blushed, nobody had ever flattered me like this.

"So, what do you like about me?" she asked flatly.

"What do you mean?" I asked uncomfortably.

"Well, what made you say yes?" she stepped in front of me, we stopped.

"Er, um, well," that's a good question, what _did _make me say yes? "Well, I sorta like your hair, and your, er, eyes, are very pretty," what was I on about? "You say interesting thi-" before I could continue, she…she kissed me.

Right as I was talking she brought her face swiftly up to me and pressed her lips to mine. We stood there for a minute before I realized it. I love Luna. She's such a blast to talk to because of the odd things she says, she's nice to people, and she suffers all this abuse and still manages to date a boy.

I wrapped my hands around her waist. She did the same. It must have been five minutes before we were interrupted.

"GROSS, Weasley and Loony are snogging!" Malfoy leered.

"Sod off Malfoy," I spat. He smirked and walked away.

"I don't like him very much," Luna commented as if she was commenting about the weather. "He says very mean things sometimes." I smiled. She saw me and grinned too, we must have looked like idiots.

I grabbed her hand and we continued walking, the kiss seemed to have broken the ice. I was able to rant about Malfoy without puking, she was quite enthusiastic, she was telling me the many ways that I could get back at him.

"I recommend setting Crumple-Horned Snorkaks on him, that'll teach him!" she said triumphantly. I pulled her into the Three Broomsticks.

"Would you like any butterbeer?" I asked her.

"Yes please," she replied. As I walked up to the bar I tried my best not to let Rosmerta get to me. I got the butterbeer and turned back. Luna had already found a table, it was small, so small that only two people could fit, smushed together. I wondered if she planned it this way.

I squeezed in and handed her the cup, we sat in silence for a while before I decided to wrap my arm around her waist. She seemed to like it and rested her head on my shoulder. I grinned, me, of all people, have a girl in my arms, even more, they _like _being in my arms. This would wipe the smug look of Hermione's face.

XXX

"This has been the best day of my life," Luna told me, as we were making our way back up to the castle. "Mine too," I said, trying to suppress a wide grin. We reached the school and stopped to look at each other. Without hesitation I swooped down on her with a kiss. This time we really were snogging. I don't know what made me do it. But she didn't object, in fact, she returned it almost eagerly. She put her hands around my neck and I grabbed her waist again.

"I'm sensing the date went well?" I heard a voice behind me say. Harry was leaning against the castle with his arms folded. I pulled away from Luna.

"Hello, Harry!" Luna beamed. "Ronald and I were just saying goodbye, he is a good kisser," she said conversationally. I heard a snort. Hermione had just walked up.

"Is there something funny?" Luna asked sweetly. Hermione shook her head, then went over to talk to Harry. "I'll see you tomorrow," I told Luna. She pecked me on the cheek before walking over to see Ginny.

"Hey, guys." My ears were going red. Harry smiled at me. Hermione rolled her eyes. "I'm glad it worked out for you, she seemed really excited when she told me."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"She told me that she was going to ask you out a month ago," she said calmly.

"And you didn't tell me?" I asked.

"No," she said simply.

Why is it that I always want to pummel at least one of my friends?

**Author's Note: OK, now that you have read this, press that little button below! Yes, good job, it's the one that says review. I always get a billion hits, but like, threereviews. So PLEASE tell me what you think!**


End file.
